Adhesion
by ro-sham-bo211
Summary: TATE Kate learned in high school that an adhesion bond forms when two different chemical elements form a bond...


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.

AN: I was listening to by biology teacher lecture us about adhesion and cohesion and this idea just hit me. It was very random. _This_ is very random.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team was in the bullpen, working a case. Kate was sitting at her desk, finishing an incident report for Gibbs, when her cell phone rang.

"Special Agent Todd," she said into her phone.

"_Aunt Kate?"_

"Rachel?"

"_Hi. I need your help."_

"What is it? Boy trouble? What did your dad do this time?"

Kate's niece, Rachel, always called her for help. When she got in a fight with her parents, Kate was the peacekeeper. When Rachel had problems with her boyfriend, Kate always knew what to do. Being a teenage girl in a high school can be difficult. Kate could easily remember all the troubles she had and now she needed to help her niece.

"_No, Aunt Kate, Dad didn't do anything. And Adam and I are fine. No break ups or fights or anything."_

"Well, then what is it?"

"_Um, I need help with my biology home work."_

Kate laughed.

"Rachel, I don't know what to tell you…biology was one of my worst subjects. I barely passed it in high school!"

"_Please, Aunt Kate! I don't know who else to ask and if I don't get a good grade on this assignment, I'm gonna fail and Mom and Dad are gonna kill me and they won't let me go to prom! I need to go to prom! Please!" she pleaded._

Kate sighed, "Alright, what's it about?"

Rachel explained that they were in their biochemistry unit and she didn't understand the difference between hydrogen bonds, covalent bonds, ionic bonds, cohesion and adhesion.

Kate typed 'adhesion' into a web search and found a few sites.

"Alright, here it is," Kate explained the difference between the four. After fifteen minutes of explaining and re-explaining, odd looks from Tony, McGee and Gibbs, and receiving help herself from Abby, Kate hung up the phone.

"Good lord! Who was that?" Tony exclaimed.

"That was my niece. She needed help. She always calls me claiming I am the only one willing to help her."

The subject was dropped and silence consumed the bullpen, signifying everyone had gotten back to work.

Gibbs phone rang and he answered, "Uh-huh…yeah…alright…ok." He slapped the phone shut.

"Tony, you and McGee go down and see if Ducky has anything. I'm needed up in MTAC."

The three men stood up to walk away when Kate spoke, "What about me?"

Gibbs walked back over to her and stood in her personal space.

"You get to stay here and finish your incident report, Agent Todd." Gibbs strutted over to the stairs to MTAC.

The agents watched Gibbs disappeared into the room.

"Probie!" Tony called.

"Yeah?"

"Go down to autopsy for me. I need to take care of some thing."

McGee just stood there with a baffled look on his face.

"Probie! Now!" Tony shouted.

"On it!"

McGee left for the elevator.

Kate rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So, what do you need to take care of? Who do you need to e-mail? Call? Go see? If you leave, you better make it fast before Gibbs com-"

"Nope, I'm not leaving or calling or e-mailing any one."

Kate became suspicious. She gave him a look saying that she didn't believe him.

"What!" he exclaimed. He was a little angry that Kate didn't believe him. "I just want to talk to you."

"Really?" She asked Tony.

"Really. So what is an adhesion bond?"

Kate was not thrilled about having to explain again, "If you really want to know, ask Abby."

"Please, for my sake, just tell me," he begged.

"Fine, an adhesion bond occurs when two different chemical elements form a compound," Kate stated as if reading from a text book.

Tony thought carefully for the next minute, planning on how to phrase his next statement.

"Can…we be an…adhesion bond?"

Kate instantly looked up from her work at Tony.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Tony mumbled, his hopes dwindled. He headed for the elevator.

"No, wait!" Kate stopped him, "I didn't hear what you said."

"Oh," Tony grinned, immediately becoming himself again, "I just asked if we could be an adhesion bond."

"Wait," Kate went over the definition in her head, "Us?"

"Yeah, we're different. VERY different. I mean with the 'parts' we have and our mannerisms…" he received a glare from Kate and then continued, "…I mean we fight and fight. But we bond." Kate received a huge smile. "We bond," he finished.

"Um…" Kate wasn't sure what to say.

"Once Gibbs let's us out of here, let's go to that bar down by my apartment and get a drink," Tony suggested.

"You two won't be going anywhere until that report is done and I know if Ducky has anything," Gibbs said as he marched into the room.

"Yeah, Boss about that…" Tony began.

Gibbs stared at him with his piercing blue eyes and Tony realized he shouldn't have spoken.

"On it, Boss."

Kate began to think, _I might have to call Rachel and thank her later. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?

I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
